Guess What I Know
by HarmonicHermione
Summary: What if Draco saw Hermione doing something not like herself, and he was the only one who knew. He could use it for blackmail, he could use it to tarnish her reputation, and so on. What if the Hermione everyone thinks she is more of a facade than her true personality? THIS IS RATED T FOR MILD LANGUAGE. DxH pairing.


**Author's Note: Hi! Since I never really finish my stories because of time and uninterest as time goes on, I have decided to mostly do one-shots or write entire stories all at once. This one is about Draco and Hermione, which is my favorite pairing. The story takes place fourth year around the Yule Ball, although I love fluffy stories, I will do my best to not make this story as fluffy as the ones I read! Thanks! -A **

Draco's POV

My hand immediately went to hit the alarm clock on my nightstand. Wow, I am not a morning person. I groggily sat up from my standard twin-sized bed with green and silver sheets in the boys dormitory at Hogwarts. Only a few of the other boys had actually gotten up and were getting dressed; everyone else was either rubbing their eyes as they started to realize there was school today, or were still sleeping and refusing to get this early. 7am is way too early for anyone in the right mind to be up already.

After putting on my white collared shirt and black pants, my green tie was tied loosely, just enough to classy but not nerdy, I raced down the steps into the common room. "Hey Drake, you're going to get us late for breakfast, and you know Crabbes over here literally passes out if he misses a single meal." Blaise smirked at a red faced Crabbes. "It only happened four times, it's not that big a deal!" All of the Slytherin Crew boys laughed. About to enter the Grand Hall for the usual pancakes and sausages, I heard the most annoying laugh followed by a "You are literally the stupidest person in the wizarding world." I smirked, knowing the remark was made by one Hermione Granger, probably talking to Ron. "Wow 'Mione, way to be blunt." I slightly turned by head to see the Golden Trio from the corner of my eye without them realizing I was looking. Harry and Hermione were smirking to each other, which might I add, will never truly fit on a Gryffindor's face. Ron was completely his signature color of red, the freckles covering his face also changing color to a more red. With the scent of delicious sausage entering my nostrils, I disappeared into the Grand Hall with my Slytherin friends.

"Listen up...I will start taking house points if you do not stop talking!" Professor Flitwick's threat shut all of us up in the room. "Very well. Today's we will be learning how to person a simple 'Accio' spell. For today, we will only be practicing very simple accios, for example: accio book, or accio pencil." Flitwick looked around the room for a moment before adjusting his glasses and adding, "Anyone here want to tell the class about the accio charm?"

Hermione's hand shot up. Even though most of the class was half asleep already, annoyed with Granger always getting so much attention, I also raised my hand. It wasn't so common that I volunteered to answer questions in class, so Professor Flitwick chose me. "So, Mr. Malfoy, explain to me what you know about the accio charm." Shit, I probably should have known something impressive about the spell before raising my hand. Granger noticed my pause and smirked, which somewhat angered me for whatever reason. "Well professor, the accio charm is a summoning charm that causes the object of choice to fly into the caster's arms." I smirked at Granger before returning my attention back to Flitwick. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. Anything else you guys want to add?" My smirk dropped as he picked Granger to add information. She just always has to win huh? "Well, for starters, it is one of the oldest spells in the wizarding world. Secondly, there are counter spells that can be placed upon objects to keep them from being summoned. For example, if I had a book that I held dearly, I could place a counter charm on it to keep anyone from accio-ing it." Her head turned toward me and she gave me the slyest smirk I have ever seen on someone other than a Slytherin. "Good job Ms. Granger! I see you have been doing your homework." From then on, the class was utterly boring seeing as having a death eater father, you tend to have known simple spells and charms early on. Without doing extensive extra research, may I add.


End file.
